


All Around Me

by lynamoon



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Takes Care of Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Short & Sweet, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynamoon/pseuds/lynamoon
Summary: Sexy stuff ahead...I promise...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 23





	All Around Me

Jaskier fisted the fabric around him, struggling to move. His head facing down, legs squirming useless behind him. His backside angled upward in a most indecent way.

The Witcher’s strong arms gripped his waist and calves, jostling him around with every movement. Jaskier’s chest heaved forward in time with Geralt’s motions.

He couldn’t think straight. His mind felt foggy and hot. Like the body heat that surrounded him. His form pressed tight against the Witcher’s. 

The more he stirred, the more Geralt held on. Jaskier becoming insatiable in his desire. The Witcher stayed relentless, never letting up once. They were equally matched in their determination.

He found himself in a haze of sweat. The taste of ale still lingering on his tongue. Blush rising high on his cheeks. 

Jaskier wanted, needed his release. 

He groaned out in desperation…

“Let me down this instant you brute!”

“Not a chance, bard.”

Jaskier huffed in annoyance as Geralt continued carrying him across his shoulder through the middle of the tavern. 

The Witcher didn’t think his plans for tonight would include hauling off a drunken bard. He’d almost gotten himself into a full-on brawl when flirting with the owner’s wife at the bar. Lucky enough, Geralt had wrangled Jaskier away before anyone could do any serious harm. 

The bard may be revered for his talent and charm, but, on nights like these, he was the best at being a damn nuisance.

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sorry. We should all be in horny jail. (And yes, the title is from a Flyleaf song because I'm still an emo kid at heart)
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading, and please leave kudos and comments on my works if you liked them! :)


End file.
